The invention relates to a method for operating a controller or a controller apparatus for controlling a drive apparatus. The drive apparatus can comprise an electric machine for instance. The invention further comprises the controller apparatus and the drive apparatus.
With rotational speed-controlled or generally speed-controlled drive apparatuses the quality of the control loop, in other words its control accuracy and its dynamic behavior, is heavily dependent on how precisely the section to be controlled is known. One particularly important parameter here is the moment of inertia of the controlled section, in particular the load driven by the drive apparatus. If the moment of inertia changes in an operation-dependent manner and this property cannot be communicated, the quality of the control process suffers. When a modified speed value is set or adjusted, overshooting occurs or the speed setting is slower than with a more precisely estimated moment of inertia.
A moment of inertia estimator for estimating a moment of inertia factor of a motor arrangement of a lift system is known from EP 2 537 789 A2. An estimated inertia value of the moment of inertia is measured here with a periodically modified drive speed of the vehicle. In other words, a dynamic process is required in order to determine the estimated inertia value. If there are changes during a constant-running phase in which the controller apparatus keeps a drive speed of the drive apparatus at a constant setpoint value, in a subsequent acceleration phase there is no current estimated inertia value available.
A further moment of inertia estimator is known from DE 10 2011 085 551 A1. This moment of inertia estimator also requires a rotational speed modification process in order to estimate the moment of inertia.
A load moment estimator of a load moment or load moment of a drive apparatus is known from DE 10 2006 062 591 A1. With the known arrangement, pilot control of the torque is further provided, by means of which a pilot control value for a controller apparatus is determined as a function of a moment of inertia of the drive apparatus and a current load moment.